


Mental

by ygniangao



Category: jiubian
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygniangao/pseuds/ygniangao





	Mental

杨九郎一脚踢上门的时候它应声开了，染漆木门特有的吱嘎一声，伴着嵌套玻璃窗的剧烈抖动他吓了一跳。

抖了抖衣襟之后他眯着眼瞅向屋内，这个看上去像个小发廊又像个小酒吧的屋子过分昏暗，光线下满屋子一道道的灰尘漫天飞。

而这间屋子里唯一一个人影正面向他坐在单张沙发椅里，两条腿细且柔软地交叉在一块儿搭在茶几上，杨九郎怀疑自己肉眼见到的那点儿雾气灰尘八成都来源于他嘴里叼着的那根烟。

“谁他妈允许你踹我门了？”对方把眉头使劲皱起来——不知道是因为到了气头上还是在近视的情况下想要看清他的脸。

“就这破门还用踹？我都怕一个喷嚏给它打碎了。”杨九郎嗤笑一声后板起脸，又捋了捋衣襟，视角上居高临下的看着他。

“警/察，你他妈给我严肃点儿。”

这句话通常情况下该配一个单手甩开警/官证的动作，杨九郎换成了两手插进裤兜，因此为显气势，话毕他攥起拳头猛地敲上茶几。

“噢，那合着警/察就许随便踹人家门了？”对方手里的烟已经只剩一截烟屁股，被他按进沙发椅——皮质座椅上显然已经有了四五个这样烧灼下的痕迹，跟座椅的新旧程度不太搭。

他借着按烟头的力慢吞吞把两条腿撤下茶几，屁股生挪了两下撑着站起身来——只是由于跟杨九郎差不多的身高所以没能撑出什么特别的气势来。

“我们闯了民宅当然就有理由。”杨九郎又扽了扽衣角梗梗脖子，嗓子眼儿里咳出一口痰来啐在地上，回过身来继续盯着他。

“是你自己说啊？还是我让你说啊？”两个“你”和“我”字被他咬的又重又轻巧。

对方显然被他不轻不重的阴阳怪气唬住了，声调和腿都开始小幅度地抖起来，甚至一屁股坐回了沙发椅，两条腿大敞着陷进去。

“你……你都知道什么了？”他的视线不再尖锐地回盯向杨九郎，反而左躲右闪地开始晃起来。

“你所有的事儿。”杨九郎面无表情地点点头，站累了似的扯过摆在他身侧的另一把皮质座椅坐上去，腿敞出更大的间隙，半搭不搭地靠着对方的。

他像是有点儿焦急的抖着腿。

“比如聚赌……”张云雷把两条腿半蹬出去揉了揉鼻梁，恨铁不成钢似的拿手往杨九郎头上招呼。“拢共就他妈两句词儿你怎么就背不下来！”

“哎哎哎…”杨九郎顺着躲他的姿势笑嘻嘻从沙发椅上直起身来，单腿挤进张云雷胯间，右手捏上他后颈。“咱就打这儿继续吧别再重来了祖宗。”

“都他妈硬过劲了一会儿。”

“那怎么样你才能不说出去？”张云雷从善如流地回到角色中去，瑟瑟发抖地窝进杨九郎怀里，左手摆出推拒的姿势。

“好说啊宝贝儿。”杨九郎大剌剌地坐回椅子里，歪着肩膀看他，眼底调笑之意越来越甚。“给哥哥口一个，我就不说出去。”

“你……你说什么？”

他看着张云雷惶惑地冲他抬起眼，眼圈儿以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，眯起的眼睛里水雾氤氲。

“不是…哎宝贝儿，别介，别哭啊。”他手忙脚乱地从软沙发里两下才站起身走过去。

“我操杨九郎你他妈给我坐回去！”张云雷咬着牙横踹了他一脚，惆怅的的两手刮了刮眼眶。

经历了两次断续他们最终还是进入了正题，张云雷半跪在杨九郎胯间，头和后颈被他一只手支撑着，或者说推按着。

“等…等等，杨九郎……唔。”张云雷抬起左手来扒拉着杨九郎的外套——慢慢变成拍打和用力的拽拉。他的嘴此时已经最大限度地张成“O”形，津液混着滚滚淌下脸颊的眼泪一同流聚在下巴和颈窝。

这次的泪水则完完全全生理性，不带有丝毫先前的表演性质了，张云雷承认他已经达到了所能极限——奋力吞吐却又始终横亘在那儿几乎戳进他嗓子眼儿的那个东西这么告诉他的。

嗓子里的异物感带来的恶心干呕以生理性泪水的方式被表达出来，他的眼泪越聚越多，泪痕几近遍布整半边脸颊——带的他拍打杨九郎腰腹的动作幅度逐渐大起来，混在口腔翻滚的啧啧水声里倒显得节奏感十足。

但杨九郎只是看上去轻柔却不给他任何活动范围地按住他脖颈——他甚至没舍得揪住张云雷的头发。

“含下去。”他的声音从张云雷头上传出来——严厉而不带温度地令他不自觉地开始活动起嗓子眼儿，换来杨九郎难以抑制的一声轻哼。

“对…对。”他仍旧攥着张云雷的脖颈抽插起来，仰起脖子来一次次地顶起胯，接着声音猛然间高起几个度来。

“我让你含进去！别他妈乱动了！”他的抽插开始显得杂乱无章，语无伦次地一遍遍搂着自己的毛栗子。“你他妈给别人口/活也这样？挣得着钱么？啊？”

杨九郎过分刻薄尖酸的语调唤起张云雷又一轮的盈盈泪水来，他有些脱力地跪坐在地上，攥着杨九郎衣角的手甚至来不及去揩一把眼眶。

剧烈刺激下杨九郎抽出的动作像是慢了小半拍——因此它们一部分涌进了张云雷的嗓子眼儿，剩下的点滴射在他脸颊上，倒是便宜了衣服。

被松开钳制后张云雷彻底脱去力气地朝向一侧不住干呕，接过杨九郎递来的纸巾时他甚至先是捂住了嘴而不是擦拭溅在脸上的白浊液体。

“操，我下次再跟你玩儿这个我是孙子。”他在剧烈咳嗽的间隙坐回沙发椅，半瘫着瞪向杨九郎，后者横跨在扶手上揽着他的肩，左手下意识揉捏着，挺舒服。

“九郎。”于是张云雷换了个姿势侧靠进他怀里，胳膊伸长出去摆弄起他的手指，嗓音带着脱力后的绵软粘腻，听上去像在撒娇——不如说就是在撒娇。

“咱明天还是去趟医院吧。”

“我不是跟你说了么，你这就是种奇怪的sex偏好而已。”杨九郎嬉笑着凑近张云雷耳廓亲他，说话间故意似的使劲儿呼气。“我内天百度了，有的人就是这样的，必须要特定的场合情境才有欲望。”

“欲望”俩字儿他直接说进了张云雷的耳朵，带起他脸颊一片腾红。

“这又不是什么病。”

“你明知道我说的不是我自己。”张云雷最终还是直起身，别扭着推拒着杨九郎揽着自己的胳膊，眼神澄澈但无奈地望着他。“我觉着你今天情绪状态就不太好。”

“嘿哪儿不好了我？”杨九郎干笑起来，话头差点儿呛着自己。“恶棍警/察可是你让我演的，我那可是角色里，现在早跳出来了。”

“你都不知道我现在情绪多好。”他冲张云雷大笑起来。

在张云雷坚定又仿佛能刺穿他心思的眼神儿里他挠了挠头发，用动作掩饰住话题转向的生硬程度。

“哎对了，你哪儿整这么一个小破房子，我找过来的时候差点儿以为你想找一地方把我埋了。”

“租的呗，不然我怎么营造个失足青年的氛围啊？”张云雷撇撇嘴。

“有病你。”杨九郎站起来环顾了四周——他还没仔细看看这间黑屋子。“有这钱干点儿什么不好。”

“你没病啊？”

“你他妈才没病呢。”杨九郎回头笑骂他，手又重搭回他肩上。“歇会儿，哥带你吃东西去。”

 

————————————————————————————————  
设定杨九郎的躁郁症在口/活后半段已经发作了，辛苦大家看这种不好吃的黄色废料还要做阅读理解啦。


End file.
